The well-known solution, like the technologies disclosed by Chinese Patent No. ZL98110616.1 Multi-Nozzle Opposed Coal-water Slurry or Dry Pulverized Coal Gasifier and Use of the Same and Chinese Patent No. ZL01210097.8 Multi-Nozzle Opposed Coal-water Slurry or Pulverized Coal Gasifier with Nozzles Provided on the Top Thereof, is that, during the coal gas gasification process in a multiple-nozzle-opposed entrained-flow bed with hydrocarbon compounds as raw materials, oxygen, and coal-water slurry enter into the gasifier through a plurality of nozzles to form an impinging stream, thus enhancing mixture and heat calorie transmission. The engineering practice shows that the multi-nozzle-opposed entrained-flow bed gasifier is stable in operation, advanced in technical indexes, and low in oxygen and coal consumption. Therefore, it is suitable for large-scale production. The gasifier is charged by a plurality of burners which are mutually standby. Therefore, even when some of the burners fail to function, the gasifier can still work, thus avoiding breakdown of the follow-up systems.
If some burners stall during the operation of the gasifier, and it is determined that the failure is not caused by the burners per se, it is very important to make said burners perform online pressurized feed and the gasifier resume normal operation, with the maintenance of the gasifier not prejudicing the follow-up systems' operation. Thereby, the probability of the gasifier's accidental stall will be greatly reduced, and the reliability of long-term service of the multi-nozzle opposed gasifier will be improved, which also has a great significance on further improving the stability and continuity of the operation of the whole production system.
Therefore, it is urgent for coal chemical enterprises to be equipped with a multi-nozzle feeding gasifier, which, under normal operation, can enable gasification burners to perform online pressurized feeding, thus further exhibiting the advantages of the multi-nozzle feeding gasifier.